


Let Bygones be Byleths

by DraceDomino



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Creampie, Cuckolding, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gangbang, Humor, Implied/Referenced Incest, Oral Sex, Sex while wearing a really cool fucking hat, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: After their little spat during their B support, Mercedes and Annette need some help getting along. Thankfully, their teacher knows just the thing to encourage them to get along: her big ol' dick.





	1. Chapter 1

Let Bygones Be Byleths  
-by Drace Domino

Byleth’s footsteps were focused and swift upon the stone floor of the Garreg Mach monastery, forcing Mercedes to hustle if she wanted to keep up with her. It was clear that her professor was upset about something and that only brought all of Mercedes’ most sensitive tendencies to the surface, making the sweet, fair-haired girl fret as she padded along. Nearly tripping over her own two feet, more than once almost bumping into another student or guard, Mercedes was only barely able to keep up with her stern but fair professor as she gently spoke up.

“Uhm...uh...professor?” Mercedes’ voice was always a whisper, even when she was speaking as loud as she could. Her tone was almost comically sweet and delightful, a perfect fit within the halls of a monastery. “W...Where are we going, professor? Oh no, am...am I in trouble? Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t perform very well at choir practice yesterday! It’s just that I’ve had a lot on my mind and--”

Mercedes stopped talking when Byleth came to a sudden halt, turned to look at the blonde with a deadpan, flat look, and then proceeded once more. It was a simple gesture and almost inexcusably rude, silencing the younger woman with but a single, bare glance. Rude, but effective, and when Byleth started walking once more Mercedes was swift to join her. If anything, she was shuffling even faster now and doing a better job of keeping up.

Through the halls, past the dorm and the cathedral, Byleth led Mercedes outside to the east wing of Garreg Mach. For a moment, the girl wondered if they were heading to the training grounds in order to improve her skills, but sure enough Byleth continued moving right past it. She was a woman determined - her hands balled into lightly-gripped fists, her attention focused on the path ahead. She wholesale ignored Caspar when he tried to talk to her, and when Ferdinand stepped up to try to greet and charm the profession, she simply pressed a palm to his face and shoved him away.

Needless to say, it only made Mercedes all the more nervous. Within her plain and unflattering dress, Mercedes pulled her arms around her slender figure and gave a tiny tremble. She had been intimidated by her professor in the past, sure - almost all of the students had the same experience. But this? This was different. She was feeling a bit like Bernadette as they finally started to near the faculty dorms, specifically that of the school’s newest professor herself. It was only then, a half-dozen feet before the entrance to her quarters that Byleth finally spun on a heel and spoke. Voice firm, gaze focused, and hands resting idly on her hips as she stared Mercedes into a puddle of nervous student.

“I’ve decided that things between you and Annette need intervention.” Byleth spoke simply, quirking a brow as she stared at the other. “I’ve given you a few days now to work through it, but that isn’t satisfactory. It needs fixed. Now.”

“A...Annette?” Even the name of her old, dear friend made Mercedes’ tummy twist into a knot. She pressed her hands against her belly as Byleth confronted her - apparently, they made more of a scene than she thought, if her professor knew about it. “Professor, I...I know Annette and I had an argument, but...but she was so headstrong in confronting those men. I can’t possibly be all right with her risking her life for me like that!”

“Get over it. Make up.” Byleth clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth, and took a sharp, deep breath as she only barely restrained her patience. “I need you both for our mission at the end of this month. You’re a critical part of our team, Mercedes, and Annette is...uh…” Byleth tapped her chin, looking confused for a few brief seconds. “...a...healer...or maybe a magic user, or...dancer...whatever. I haven’t decided what to do with her yet, but that isn’t the point. The point is, I need you both at your best and I can’t let some childish argument ruin your rapport with one another.”

Mercedes swallowed nervously, her throat tightening and the corners of her eyes dampening. She was a sensitive soul, and being confronted by her professor over the argument she had with her best friend? It was a difficult burden to carry. When she tried to speak once more her voice came out as barely a soft squeak, though thankfully Byleth wasn’t asking her to talk. Instead, the blue-haired professor gestured to the door to her quarters and spoke up once more.

“Step inside. I’m going to talk to you and Annette personally. I will assist you in working through your argument.”

Instantly, Mercedes’ eyes lit up and any trace of tears vanished. As fragile as she was in regards to the professor’s authority, it was undeniable that the older woman had the best interest of her students at heart. Byleth might not be the friendliest woman at Garreg Mach, but...she could certainly get things done. And if she said she could get Mercedes and Annette back on speaking terms, then it was only a matter of time!

With a spring in her step, Mercedes hopped forward as Byleth suggested. With her delicate fingers she grasped the handle of the door leading in, and looked casually over her shoulder as she spoke in a beautiful, blushing tone.

“Oh, professor, thank you so much!” Mercedes’ voice was almost saccharine sweet, her shoulders lifting into an adorable shrug and her cheeks presenting themselves as pinchably cute. The blonde was nothing but wholesome - which made the knowledge of what waited for her inside all the more wickedly delightful for her teacher. “I can’t wait to make up with my Annie, she--”

Before Mercedes could say too much, Byleth slipped behind her and closed a hand around her mouth. The blonde was left standing in the doorway, braced against her teacher, eyes wide as she stared at what was waiting for her.

“Professor…? Is...is that you?”

Annette was a gloriously tiny, adorable thing - the perfect companion to the tall, slender Mercedes. Her tiny frame was small-chested and narrow, and at the moment every inch of the girl was firmly on display. Sitting squarely in a wooden chair in the center of Professor Byleth’s room, Annete was stripped naked and bound to the furniture in thick, soft rope. Thighs were spread, knees were lifted and tied to the armrests, and Annette’s hands were forced behind the back of the chair, tethered in ropes that made a criss-cross pattern across her flat, adorable chest. Capping it off was a blindfold made of a Black Eagles school sash - the colors both girls had proudly worn ever since transferring to Byleth’s class.

“Yes, Annette, it’s me.” Byleth responded just over Mercedes shoulder, but then drew her lips to the back of the blonde’s ear. She whispered low and gentle, determined to keep Annette in the dark as to who now stood watching. “You stand. You watch. If you say anything before I tell you to...I’m failing you.”

And with that, Byleth closed the door to her quarters, released her grasp around Mercedes’ mouth, and stepped further into the room.

The teamwork seminar had officially begun.

***

Thankfully, Annette didn’t know the sound of Mercedes flopping to her knees by heart. The primary healer of the Black Eagles slid slowly down to the floor, her back pressed against the closed door and a hand clutching her heart as she watched. That...that was her Annie! From the looped red pigtails to the tender, bare body, to the sweet, innocent voice that called out while she fidgeted back and forth within her bindings.

“W-Whew! Glad to hear it, professor!” Annette looked from side to side, eyes covered thoroughly by the blindfold. “I was starting to think you forgot about me! Silly, huh?”

“Very silly.” Byleth’s voice was almost...playful, as she stepped between the two and moved a hand forward. Her bare fingers dashed across the top of one of Annette’s bound legs, drifting around her thigh, walking fingers across the rope so she could caress a bit of that smooth, feminine flesh. In response Annette wiggled her toes and whimpered, but even from her vantage point Mercedes could see excitement flush upon her cheeks as she gave a nervous, giddy swallow. The delight riding on Annette built all the higher as Byleth continued to caress her, from sweet touches over her slender belly to a sharp, sudden pinch at a sensitive nipple set atop a barely-existent breast. Byleth’s voice came riding along a soft chuckle as she finished toying with the girl by teasing one of her pigtails, hooking a finger atop the red loop and gently twisting it from side to side. “Tell me, Annette. What would you like more than anything right now?”

The blush that crossed Annette’s face was a surprise to Mercedes, but nowhere near as much as her words.

“I...I’d like...for you to...uhm…” Annette, as innocent as ever and with a trembling gulp rolling through her. “P-Put it...inside of me...please, professor?”

Byleth simply rose a finger and pressed it underneath Annette’s chin, lifting her head up slightly so she could study the girl’s parted, whimpering lips. Her tiny student had been such a delight to train, and the knowledge that her best friend would soon be brought into the same lesson plan filled the professor with a level of satisfaction she could barely describe. Being a teacher was so very, very fulfilling.

“Of course.” Byleth finally acquiesced, and a hand moved to the level of her skirt. “Prepare yourself, as best you are able.”

When Byleth began to undress, she made it a point to turn to face Mercedes the entire time. Her piercing blue gaze focused on the trembling blonde against the door as the layers of her jacket and skirt fell away, falling to the floor with a heavy thud. Mercedes’ throat tightened and she was left with little more than quivering whimpers from the back of her throat, eyes widening as the inches of her professor’s flesh became exposed. A toned, fit figure with full, impressive breasts. Powerful arms leading into an imposing pair of shoulders, all the better to lift herself with presence and authority. And as the skirt fell away leaving Byleth wearing only her thigh-high floral stockings, Mercedes saw the true teaching implement of her professor.

Byleth held a finger to her lips, silently reminding Mercedes that her quiet was demanded in the moment, even under the presence of her enormous cock. The thing dangled down between her thighs making for a starting presence framed by the fancy stockings - a powerful presence beset on both sides by delicate glamor. When Byleth turned to face Annette again she slammed a hand underneath one of the chair’s arm rests, and with a quick tug forced it to screech across the ground - just so Mercedes would get a better view.

“Ahhh…!” Annette gasped as she was suddenly jostled, her pigtails bouncing far more than her flat breasts ever could. In the closer proximity Mercedes could see the heavy blush on her friend’s cheeks that she typically only wore in the presence of a boy she was crushing on - a hue that now belonged to the professor that was so kind to give them a stern education. Byleth’s hands moved down to caress along Annette’s shoulders and past her tiny chest, teasing those miraculously stiff nipples until the girl’s whine reached a fevered pitch. “P...Professorrrr…”

Byleth’s smile grew, and her cock flopped forward to rest atop Annette’s lap. She did it not just for the redhead’s benefit but for Mercedes as well - it was good for the sweet, faithful girl to witness just how far her teacher’s cock would go inside of her best friend. Byleth’s girth looked like it’d be a strain for even a woman larger than herself, and to go along with that heavy width the thing laid well past Annette’s belly button. It looked so enormous in comparison to the svelte girl that Mercedes very nearly called out to put a stop to it before her professor hurt her friend, but she quickly silenced herself and leaned back against the door, watching with ever-widening eyes.

Byleth said nothing as she peeled her hips back and allowed her tip to fall into place, pressed against the soft, pink entrance of the younger woman. The rapidly-increasing breathing from Annette was a clear sign that she was bracing herself for impact, and it was something she absolutely needed to do considering the girth that was moving to fill her. One inch, two inches, three inches...and the head of Byleth’s cock had only barely disappeared inside of her. Annette was already writhing, squirming in her seat and rolling her head from side to side, toes wiggling and fingers gripping against the ropes that were so fiercely binding her. Blindfolded, tied, strapped to a chair and presented for her professor’s pleasure...and all of it underneath the unblinking gaze of the girl she grew up with.

“Ohhh, y-yes, Professor, it’s...oh, it’s so...ahh…” Annette could scarcely contain her excitement, even with merely half of Byleth’s impressive length stuffed inside. “Y...You’re...p-please...please make my little hole...happy…”

“You’ve been hungrier than usual, Annette.” Byleth finally spoke, her motions measured and controlled. She hadn’t shoved her entire cock inside of Annette yet, but she was moving swiftly back and forth, thrusting into the girl with merely half her girth. Her hands continued to sweep across her, praising the girl’s magnificent tiny body with her touch, keeping her distracted from the strain and focused on the pleasure. “Something must be bothering you to require so many private tutoring sessions.”

Annette would’ve answered, but it was at that point that Byleth finally offered her the entirety of her cock. With a swift shift forward, she slammed her hips against Annette’s lap and drove her length into the girl’s depths, making her voice suddenly squeak and crack and forcing her to convulse atop her chair. Underneath Mercedes shocked gaze Annette’s belly bulged from the impact, only to soften briefly and then snap right back out again.

Professor Byleth was using Annette as a cherished, snug cocksleeve...and she was proud to show off the display to the trembling girl in the corner.

And the other one just over her shoulder.

***

“My my, look how she struggles.” Sothis’ voice was only for Byleth, as was the sight of that tiny, floating green-haired girl. Sothis darted back and forth to gaze over the shoulders of her host, watching as Annette flinched and trembled and bulged with dick. “You’re going to break her if you’re not careful. What will the archbishop have to say about that?”

Silence from Byleth. There was always silence from Byleth when there were others in the room - even if both of them were intensely distracted.

“Not that it matters, I suppose. Not after what you did with her two days past.” Sothis lifted a hand to tap her chin, nose scrunching up in a thoughtful position. “This...all seems so familiar. Was I endowed as you were? I’m certainly not right now, but it’s...it’s something fleeting. I can almost grasp the memory…” As was often the case with Sothis, difficult questions and fleeting memories were quick to be dismissed with a wave of her hand, and a chiding voice at the back of Byleth’s head. “Well, at any rate, it’s good to see you’re enjoying yourself. Such stress you’ve been under these past few weeks, it pleases me that your students are willing to give you such joy.”

Again, silence, though Byleth made a point to turn to face the trembling Mercedes. She made full eye contact with the girl as she slammed into Annette particularly hard - sharp and swift enough to force the chair’s feet briefly off the floor, and hard enough to leave Annette drooling from the sides of her mouth across her flat, smooth chest. Byleth was indeed lucky to have students so willing to service her, even if Mercedes was still piecing it together.

“You so often leave me wondering, you confusing fool.” Sothis continued her favorite past time, gently ribbing her host while offering her teasing, almost flirtatious praise. “Would you make a sleeve of me, were my body physical in this world of yours?” A soft pause, and then a sharp laugh. “Ha! I should very much like to see you try...I might even allow it, were you to earn my affection.”

That playful promise was the last Sothis chimed in for the moment, and her words were enough to assist the grip of Annette’s pussy in driving Byleth over the edge. With a grunt of desire the teacher slammed forward one more mighty time, and while Annette’s climactic voice filled the room around them Byleth’s member pulsed, surged, throbbed, and unleashed an impactul torrent of cream. The swinging of her sack, the bulge of Annette’s belly, the sweat clinging to both women...Mercedes saw it all. And by that point, she had crawled from the door to kneel just a foot away from the whole scene, watching with eyes that had barely blinked.

“P...Pro...fessssss...hnnng…” Annette quivered. Her body was left with spastic aftershocks, from wiggling toes to twitching thighs, to a few times jumping within her bindings so hard that it jostled the chair. She only barely managed to straighten her neck and lift her head, staring against the cloth of her blindfold to where she surmised her teacher to be. “S...so...pussy’s so...f-full…”

“Then perhaps a friend to assist you in cleaning up?” Byleth spoke without a trace of hesitation, waiting for just that moment. She hooked her fingers underneath Annette’s blindfold and suddenly yanked it up, tossing it behind her while the two girls were forced to meet each other’s gaze. One bound and spread and still stuffed with the cock of her teacher, one kneeling on the floor with the mother of all blushes on her face and a hand stuffed subconsciously between her thighs.

“Mercie?!”

The first lick Mercedes took was with a tongue shivering so much that she could barely control it. Mercedes’ nose scrunched up and her cheeks were burning bright with a blush as she pressed her head forward, resting her lips to a spot that she never in a thousand moons would have expected it would go - the quivering, cum-slickened hood of her best friend. And yet, as soon as her mouth rested upon that tender flesh, it was palpable how much the drama between the two instantly settled.

Mercedes and Annette exchanged glances from across Annette’s well-tied body, their eyes meeting one another’s even as Mercedes’ tongue rolled forward to scoop a mouthful of cum from her friend’s pussy. It was a load that Annette was eager to offer as the poor thing had been packed to the point of bursting, her slit overflowing with the copious load of her teacher. While Mercedes’ hands lifted to brush along the curved rump of her friend she even tilted her head to probe a little deeper, growing bolder and bolder by the lick, spurned on by the pleased look in her friend’s face and the heady, intoxicating scent of her arousal.

And just beside the girls, Byleth looked on with a proud smile on her face and her arms crossed just underneath her bust. This was a particularly easy issue to resolve, as far as student arguments went. Annette and Mercedes were both painfully kind, and their “fight” was about as silly as they came. In truth, it was a problem their teacher could’ve resolved simply by sitting them down and having a two minute conversation with them, but...well, she wasn’t at Garreg Mach because she loved the church of Seiros. If they were going to drag her into this mess and underpaid her left and right, she was going to have her fun with her cutest students.

“Annette? Isn’t there something you want to say to Mercedes?” Byleth finally spoke, lifting a brow as she turned her attention to the redhead. She even stretched a hand out to hook her fingers onto one of the looped pigtails, tugging the girl’s head back and forth in an almost playful fashion. She even helped Annette to nod, since otherwise the bindings made it a little tricky.

“Y-Yes, Professor, there is.” Annette responded sweetly, before staring past her own flat, shivering belly and chest to the beautiful, serene eyes of her friend. Even while Mercedes continued to slurp out the cream from her sensitive folds Annette’s voice quivered forward, squeaking in points for reasons that were unclear - either the intense emotion of the moment, or the fact that her friend was hitting some sensitive, cum-filled areas. “M-Mercie, I’m sorry if I scared you. I was just...I get so worried about you. You’re my best friend in the whole world and I love you to bits, and the idea of anyone roughing you up makes me so...so angry!”

“Oh, Annie, I’m the one that’s sor--”

“Ahem.” Byleth swiftly interrupted the blonde, and shot her a stern teacher’s glance. The sort that immediately corrected a student that was speaking out of turn. Sheepishly Mercedes returned to her work, rolling her tongue back and forth across her friend’s soft folds, swallowing when her mouth was full, and even taking the time to scoop errant threads of cum away with her fingers and past her lips. Messy work, but rewarding work. The sort of a faithful, diligent young woman like herself excelled at.

“Mercedes, since Annette was so nice to apologize to you, I think it’s only fair that you do the same.” Byleth finally spoke, though with a hand held out conveyed to the blonde she was still meant to work between her friend’s thighs. “And I think the perfect way to do that is by giving her the same treat she’s offering you right now. Does that sound agreeable to you?”

It took Mercedes a moment to figure out her teacher’s words, but by then she was already losing what little innocence she had left. Swiftly she nodded with streaks of cum marking her lips and cheeks, and with an eager smile the girl was already lifting up to her feet. With her hands folding behind her back and her figure wiggling from side to side, she was clearly ready to do what was needed...even if she was still a bit naive as to what her part in it would be.

“I’m ready, Professor!” Mercedes beamed, and rocked back and forth on her heels. “W...What should I do? Take my clothes off?”

Byleth simply gave her student her well-known deadpan, flat look. Sometimes, these gifted nobles could be a bit dense.

Moments later, Annette was untied and Mercedes stripped, and both girls had joined their professor on the bed. Since Annette had the benefit of a few days of hard learned experience, she was kind enough to help her soft friend in doing what needed to be done for the older woman. It afforded Byleth the chance to lay back and relax, stretched flat on her back while Mercedes mounted her and the tiny redhead latched onto the girl like a backpack. Annette kept one arm wrapped about Mercedes waist while the other hand slid downward, helping to hold Byleth’s enormous member while Mercedes slid down onto it - a slow, tentative, nervous penetration. As it was with all the virgins that Byleth had claimed since her forced recruitment into the academy.

“You’ve had a big day today.” It didn’t surprise Byleth when Sothis returned, floating with her knees folded above the bed. The professor offered the entity a brief glance before turning her attention back to Mercedes, refusing to miss the chance to witness her cock sliding into that tender, warm hole framed with a soft blonde bush. Sothis giggled a bit while they both took in the show, and pointed to how Mercedes’ nose scrunched up by the time even the first two inches was inside. “Look how nervous she is! Isn’t a teacher supposed to make her students comfortable?”

Byleth, without words and without moving so much as to alert the girls, gave a tiny shrug.

“Though...I do suppose they look happy, too.” Sothis murmured thoughtfully. As was her normal fashion, she spun thoughts within her own words until she worked them out, piecing things together while using Byleth as a soundboard. She made an especially content sound when she saw Annette twist forward just enough to press her mouth against Mercedes’ own, and within that warm, loving kiss gave the blonde the courage to ride her professor all the way down to the hilt. There was nowhere near the massive bulge that Annette herself had, but it was still a snug fit that gave Byleth a satisfied smile - and motivation to offer a gentle buck of her hips from below while Sothis continued to yammer. “You’re definitely not a boring head for me to be stuck inside, you know. I could’ve done much worse, getting trapped in the mind of some farmer or boring noble. But truly...I have to wonder. Are you not afraid of seeding all of these girls?”

Another tiny shrug.

“Is there any of your female students you haven’t stuffed yourself inside by now?”

And another.

“Grrrhh! I find you most difficult sometimes!” Sothis fussed, her fists clenching and her face scrunching to a pout. “I’ll leave you to your tawdry fun...but I’ll be watching. I’m always watching the reckless way in which you behave!”

Did Sothis approve of her actions? Disapprove? It was hard to tell sometimes, and Byleth didn’t particularly care. It was hard to focus on anything other than the grip of Mercedes’ pussy around her cock as she kept riding, the blush travelling from her cheeks and down into her newly-bared breasts. From behind her Annette was still desperately kissing her friend while her hands kept moving around her figure, scooping underneath her tits and squeezing them together, teasing the puffy, sensitive nipples with her touch.

The two girls were mostly moaning and whimpering into each other’s lips, though through the noise Byleth could hear a few words of whispered apology in the mix. The girls had made up through the taste of cum on their lips and the sweat-licked embrace they enjoyed while Mercedes steadily rode her teacher. She continued to move with surprising skill considering it was her first time, and that was almost certainly thanks to the assistance of Annette, grinding her hips forward against her friend’s rear and always keeping her moving and shifting with every passing second.

Byleth tensed, and took a long, deep breath as she felt her bliss start to roll through her. She’d have the two students in her quarters until at least the next morning, and so the older woman saw no reason to bother holding back. With a firm smirk spreading over her features she rose her hands up to lock them against the healer’s waist, fingers kneading to the flesh and thumbs locking inward. For the first time of Mercedes’ ride Byleth was putting forth considerable effort on her own, and as soon as those thrusts started to hammer into her Mercedes peeled her lips away from her friend’s and moaned in depraved delight.

“Ohhh Professor!” She quivered and bounced, her breasts finally breaking free of Annette’s grasp and joyfully wobbling up and down. She even buckled over, leaning forward to brace her hands to the older woman’s shoulders, the soft wheat-colored tresses dancing forward to dash across Byleth’s face. “Y...You’re making me feel...quite lovely!”

“Just you wait, Mercie, it’s only the beginning!” Annette giggled, and glomped onto her friend’s back with a fierce, tight hug. The tiny thing latched onto Mercedes all through the rest of the ride, snuggling against her and strapped atop that trembling figure as it continued to ride. It wasn’t long after that both Byleth and Mercedes found their crashing climaxes, and though Annette would have to wait for more, she could certainly enjoy the sounds and smells of the moment. She pressed her ear against Mercedes back and listened to the girl’s rapidly breathing figure, all while Byleth’s grunts and Mercedes sharp, piercing gasps filled the air from the other end.

Byleth’s cock twitched and throbbed, and the spurts of her cum fired swift and heavy. She had already given Annette a heavy payload but now gave Mercedes a chance to share the experience, from the warmth flooding her nethers to the joy of having her best friend clean it out. Mercedes’ eyes were half-lidded and the girl was actively shivering by the time they finished, still with Annette strapped to her back and now fully collapsed atop Byleth herself. As the very bottom of the three-woman pile, Mercedes merely sighed in deep satisfaction and stretched her hands forward. She afforded one for each of the girls, teasing fingers along Mercedes’ shivering cheek or grasping at Annette’s pigtails, until finally she was able to draw the girls’ attention once more by speaking in a soft, thoughtful voice.

“Mercedes? You haven’t given Annette her ‘I’m sorry’ snack yet.”

From there, the evening would only spiral into wilder and wilder passion as Byleth properly educated the pair in the ways of pleasing their teacher. Mercedes and Annette were already known throughout Garreg Mach for their pastries and sweets, but that night their only training would be in creampies.

And Byleth was a truly magnificent teacher.

The End.


	2. Jeralt Rides the Leonie pony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonie's going to prove that she's better than Byleth...and she's going to do it in the most obtuse, bizarre of ways: fucking Jeralt right in front of her!
> 
> You're weird, Leonie, and the game does a bad job explaining why you want on Jeralt's dick so much.

Let Bygones be Byleths  
Chapter 2: Jeralt Rides the Leonie Pony  
-by Drace Domino

Jeralt gave an exasperated sigh, yet continued to drag his heels as he was pulled through the halls of the monastery. Every time he tried to resist the grip around his wrist seemed to tighten, and more than once he received a sharp glance from ahead of him, cast over the shoulder by a glowering redhead with a furiously pouty expression. It was enough to keep the weathered old mercenary moving, even though he still wasn’t sure just where this all was going.

“Master, you’ll see who the better apprentice is, I swear it!” Leonie clenched her free hand into a fist, and picked up the pace as the two moved faster through the halls. “I won’t let that...that ingrateful girl squander your approval! I’m the better soldier, I’m the better warrior...and I’ll prove it!”

“Look, kid, you really don’t need to do this.” Jeralt’s voice rose deep from his chest, sounding as labored as ever. “Byleth’s not even really my apprentice anymore. Heck, isn’t she your teacher?”

Another intensely fierce, ferocious glare, and Jeralt instantly knew that it was the wrong thing to say at that delicate moment. With a slump of his shoulders he kept stumbling behind the redhead, up until the point that Leonie brought them to Byleth’s office. A few harsh knocks turned into a sudden slam of her shoulder against the door, and as it burst open Leonie pointed a finger squarely at the blue-haired teacher sitting behind her desk.

“You!” Leonie practically roared, indignation and self-righteous fury rolling through her. “I’m going to show you right here and now who’s more deserving of Master’s attention!”

“Sorry about this, kid.” Jeralt’s tone was the same - a blend of weathered experience and a casual attitude. He had a tendency to roll with life as it came, whether it meant returning to the monastery or even just following this angry tomboy to his daughter’s office. A slow shrug came to his broad shoulders, and he offered her a tiny nod. “Let’s just get this over with, yeah? Rhea says you’re doing a good job, you know. I think she’s taking to y-”

“Master, please!” Leonie suddenly twisted on a heel, and moved to slam the door to Byleth’s office. The entire time, the teacher sat casually at her desk with her hands flat and her expression deadpan. She didn’t show irritation or anger, or even amusement at how fired up Leonie managed to get herself. It was the same static expression as always, but unfortunately that only fueled certain fires within the bratty butch. “Are you read, ‘Professor?!’ Ready to see what I can do for him that you can’t?!”

Byleth’s head tilted as she regarded the situation, and her eyes darted from Leonie to Jeralt and then back again. After offering a tiny, curt nod amidst her awkward stare she slowly started to rise. Naturally assuming that Leonie was challenging her to a duel, she stretched her hand to the wall where her sheathed sword was mounted, ready to go to the training grounds. Her fingers didn’t touch the scabbard before Leonie spoke up once more, waggling her finger and scoffing.

“Not on the battlefield, Professor! I won’t need to beat you in combat once Master experiences...this!”

And then, to much the shock of both Jeralt and Byleth, Leonie dropped herself down to her knees in front of the older man. As Jeralt’s rump pressed to the wall Byleth simply sat back down - leaving her sword where it hung, since clearly she didn’t need it. With a practically unblinking gaze she watched as Leonie’s hands moved to Jeralt’s lap, pulling at his belt with a surprising ferocity and working feverishly to pull down his trousers. The snaps of leather, the shuffle of Jeralt’s feet, and then finally an exhausted grumble as Jeralt shot his gaze towards that of his daughter’s.

“S...Sorry about this, kid.” He murmured, and rubbed the back of his head with a single hand. “I’m not sure where this is all coming from, but might as well see it through if it’ll shut her up.”

That was Jeralt to a tee. Roll with the punches, deal with the wind in whatever direction it blew. If one of his daughter’s students suddenly wanted to suck him off, he’d simply give a beleaguered sigh and allow it to happen. It was just easier this way, even if he’d be underneath the unerring, unsettling stare of his daughter the entire time.

Sometimes, it wouldn’t be out of line to call Jeralt too accommodating for his own good.

***

Leonie’s tongue swirled around the impressively-sized head of Jeralt’s cock, licking away any of the precum that had moistened the tip. Kneeling there in her full school attire the redhead was utterly shameless in her display - and she didn’t shy from looking past her shoulder to shoot more cold glares at Byleth in the interim. Determined to prove her virtue and worth to them both, the tomboy admittedly went about it in the strangest possible way...but for the moment, the father and daughter duo seemed inclined to allow her to continue.

“Ha! I bet you never did this, huh?!” Leonie beamed, pushing Jeralt’s member to an incline so she could dart her face forward. Her tongue lashed out in wicked wet lines, slurping from the spot where his sack met his shaft all the way back up to the tip. In response to her statement Byleth simply shook her head - she indeed had never done that. A bit odd that Leonie would even go there, to be honest. “It’s because I’m the better apprentice!”

Or because Byleth was Jeralt’s daughter. One reason or the other. 

“Look, can you just speed this up if we really have to do it?” Jeralt scratched his fingers to the side of his brow, before evolving the gesture into a full-shouldered shrug. “I told Rhea that I’d run drills for some of the Knights of Seiros today, and I really don’t want to get that disappointed glare from her.”

“R-Right away, Master!” Leonie quickly looked up, and even offered Jeralt a swift, militaristic salute. Even with one hand holding his cock by the base, she looked like a dutiful student eager to prove her mettle. “Thank you for giving me this opportunity!”

With that, she returned eagerly to her work, ceasing any element of teasing or delight affection. Her lips pressed to Jeralt’s tip and swiftly slid all the way down to the base, crashing her lips to the older man’s lap and forcing his girth down her throat. It was an impressive feat for a girl her size - the weathered mercenary was as well-hung as the rumors suggested, and Leonie had to brace her hands to his flat, toned stomach through the fabric of his shirt while she took it. Her fingers dug forward, her throat straining and her eyes nearly watering, but yet she continued to deepthroat him with absolute determination.

Byleth, still watching from the sidelines with her head gently canted to the side, simply blinked. It was good to see one of her most unruly students apply herself to something...even if it was a bit unusual. Perhaps if she focused this much during classes, she wouldn’t be flunking out of Flying class.

“Grrrk...grrrg...hnnnnmuaaaa!” Leonie offered those wet, satisfied noises as she suddenly pulled her head back, leaving ribbons of spit dangling from her mouth bridged delicately to Jeralt’s throbbing member. That glorious, glistening shaft stood stiff and fierce before her, but as soon as it was free of her lips Leonie looked back to Byleth with a lavish, moist grin. “Ha ha, see?! I handled Master’s cock like you never could! I could do that all day if I wanted to!” Energetic and bubbling with a desire to prove herself, she bounced her gaze back to the older man. “Master! Please let me make you cum in my mouth! And then, maybe you can fuck me on the professor’s desk?!”

“On her desk, Leonie, seriously?” Jeralt gave a heavy sigh, but tossed a glance to his daughter for approval. Silently Byleth simply scooped up a few papers, straightened them out, and made a bit of room. She could always grade papers while they did it - Caspar was failing his “Don’t Be a Cocky Prick” class. Once Byleth made room Jeralt gave a simple nod, and moved a heavy, almost fatherly hand down to tousle Leonie’s hair. “All right, all right, but once we’re done I want this little fued of yours considered settled. Understand me?”

“Of course, Master! There won’t be any competition once she sees how well I satisfy you!”

“There isn’t any competition now, you crazy ki--nnnn…!” Despite his exasperation, Jeralt was still quite susceptible to the grip of a warm teenage throat on his cock. His muscles tensed and he lost his train of thought as the tomboy bobbed her head in his lap, rapidly taking his member well past her tongue and back to the entrance of her throat. This time Leonie didn’t worry so much about deepthroating the man she so admired - her hand simply locked around his member at the base while her lips made a tight seam, and from there she simply swept back and forth, doing her best to milk him into her mouth.

Even with her determination, it was a daunting task! Jeralt was so thick that she couldn’t even wrap her entire hand around his member, forcing her fingers and thumb to come more than an inch shy from touching one another. She couldn’t spare the other hand to help hold it, either, since it was currently busy nestled underneath Jeralt’s balls, softly rolling her fingers back and forth to keep them constantly twitching in pleasure. Lines of her spit glazed down the corners of her lips as she tended to her messy, wet work, moaning delightfully while she enjoyed constant flavor of the merc she so looked up to. She was nearly tempted to pleasure herself while she tended to him, but that would only make her look selfish in the eyes of her professor. If she was going to prove her point, she had to be shamelessly dedicated to the delight of her master!

...besides, she’d be getting fucked on Byleth’s desk soon enough, and Leonie knew that would push her into a climax or seven.

Her hard work soon paid off, and the heat rushing through Jeralt soon became more viscerally noticeable in the form of a sharp, sudden grunt. The mercenary, despite his affable nature, found himself swept up in the moment of pleasure brought about by his unlikely apprentice and his member began to rapidly, intensely pulse within the gentle grip of her warm, wet lips. With a hand bracing to the top of Leonie’s head he even offered his own thrust forward with his hips - a single one, but all he needed to push him over the brink. His tip began to tremble as the torrent was unleashed, spurt after spurt of his creamy, rich spunk delivered square against that wildly wiggling tongue.

To Leonie’s credit, she did indeed handle the load better than most women could have. All of her constant scheming against Byleth worked up an appetite, and her throat rolled in gulp after gulp as she swallowed down as much as Jeralt’s cream as possible. Barely a drop escaped the corners of her lips as she held her mouth at the midpoint of that twitching member, still fondling his sack in delicate fashion and - when she could afford to do so without spilling any cum - glancing back at Byleth to give her a smug glare. She was clearly relishing it just as much as Jeralt was, if not more, and no doubt her tender pussy was soaked beneath her clothes by the time her mouth left the merc’s tip with a loud, wet pop.

“Muaaaaa! Thank you, Master, that was delicious!” Leonie bounced immediately to her feet, raising a fist in triumphant pleasure. Spinning sharply on a heel, she pointed to the spot that Byleth had been so kind enough to clear, marching over with that same boundless determination. “Professor! Watch while I take him down to the hilt, and collect every drop inside of me! Will you finally admit that I’m the better apprentice when you see his cum oozing out of my pussy?!”

Byleth, in entirely silent and non-committal fashion, just shrugged. It only managed to incite the girl even further, and she practically crashed her rear atop Byleth’s desk, wiggling back and forth to start kicking free of her pants. So eager and determined that she swept both pants and panties up and over her boots, freeing her legs entirely and showing off a slender slit with a tiny copper patch of hair just above it. With that same self-determined superiority she spread her thighs and awaited Jeralt, folding her arms across her chest and grinning.

“I’m ready, Master! Please, use me as you wish! I can take it as hard as you can give!”  
Jeralt, with another labored sigh, sauntered to the desk so he could oblige. It didn’t sit particularly well with Leonie that even as he flopped his spit soaked member on the girl’s lap and began to drag it across her belly that he still turned his attention to his daughter, making a small shrug as he spoke in his typical worn, accommodating tone.

“I’ll try not to make much of a mess, kid.” He offered. “Don’t want to cause you too much trouble. You’re doing a hell of a job here, and I don’t want this nonsense to bother y-”

“Master, please!”

“All right, all right...Goddess’ breath, you’re a bossy one.” With that, Jeralt turned his attention back to the fiercely stubborn redhead. She demanded that he give it to her as hard as possible and that was exactly what he intended - one hand closing around Leonie’s shoulder while the other kept squaring his member to her entrance. She’d be a damn tight fit considering the narrow scope of her teenage pussy, but then...Leonie was tough, and if he didn’t stick it in her he’d never hear the end of it. With a soft grunt the mercenary braced himself and prepared to fuck her, but let a bit of concern grumble from his throat beforehand. “If it’s too much, just tell me. Don’t want you getting yourself hurt.”

The pouty stare that came from Leonie was enough to tell him that wasn’t going to happen, and with one more shrug the mercenary began to drive forward. He didn’t bother with a slow penetration or any element of foreplay - at his enormous girth, doing so only would’ve drawn it out even more and made it harder on her. It was better to jam it into her as hard as he could manage from the very beginning, just like throwing a new recruit right into the training duels and watching them learn how to swing their sword.

Leonie almost instantly filled the sound of Byleth’s office with her moans, grasping at the professor’s desk and flailing as she was stuffed. To say she bit off more than she could chew was a bit of an understatement, but that hardly mattered - she’d see it through to prove her point, even if she did so inelegantly. With one of her legs lifted high to brace her calf against Jeralt’s shoulder and the other stretched out across Byleth’s desk, every time Leonie took a thrust from the powerful merc her rump lifted a few inches, only to crash back down against the hard oak. Several desperate and wild slams followed as Jeralt thoroughly savored the grip of his student’s pussy, for even though Leonie was a stubborn pain in the backside sometimes, there was no doubting the pleasure that could be had inside of her. With thundering strikes the older man rushed again and again into her, slamming forward even as she howled, clutched at his shoulders, and made Byleth’s desk ache underneath her weight.

“P...Professor...loooook at...meeeeee…!” Leonie was fiercely indignant as Jeralt slammed into her, turning her attention to the blue-haired teacher. She was glowing with pride at herself and her accomplishment, knowing full-well that she already handled more of Jeralt than most girls could have. “Have...have YOU ever gotten fucked this hard?!”

Byleth simply shook her head, at which point Leonie gave a delighted cheer.

“H-Haaaa! I knew it! I’m...I’m so much...tougher than youuuuu!”

Leonie’s noises soon turned from dominant gloating to wild moaning and gasping, her body still firmly under the attentions of the towering mercenary. With every thrust she made deeper realizations of just what she got herself into, and though her soaked slit was quivering in pleasure she wasn’t entirely sure just how much she could take. Jeralt was enormous and intensely strong, and every time he fucked into her it felt like he lifted her from the desk, only to slam her right back down atop his cock. She gave in to climax again and again, grasping the older man’s shoulders, doing her best to wrap her legs around his waist, and howling with utter depravity through the office.

The entire time, Byleth remained silent, and seemed to only be half paying attention. Idly her eyes continued to pass back and forth across her papers as she graded them - to no surprise, it looked like Lysithea was earning high marks at being a sugar-guzzling gremlin. But in truth, Byleth wasn’t focusing terribly hard on her papers...or even on the redheaded teen getting fucked on her desk by her father. What truly had Byleth’s focus was what was going on underneath the desk, hidden from the sight of the other two.

“Oh geeeeez, they’re gonna bring the whole desk down on my head!” An adorable, purple-haired girl whispered to herself. Her head was perfectly seated between the pale thighs of her professor, and bridges of dense, wet spit connected her trembling lips to the throbbing cock of the older woman. Fighting the urge to squeal in panic, Bernadetta just dipped her head back into place, murmuring a frightened whisper just as she crowned her lips over that precum-glistened tip. “Don’t be scared, Bernie! The professor won’t let them see you…!”

After all, it wasn’t like anyone could tell how much fun Byleth was having by the look on her face.

The End.


	3. Gangbang for a Goal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea is getting downright frustrated in her search for a husband! Thankfully, Manuela knows the perfect way to meet a bunch of guys AND give them a field test in the same efficient evening!
> 
> It's double songstress gangbang time!

Let Bygones Be Byleths  
Chapter 3: Gangbang for a Goal  
-by Drace Domino

Sometimes, it was the responsibility of Garreg Mach’s newest professor to admit that a student’s needs were beyond her. It wasn’t very often, but sometimes one of them simply needed something beyond Byleth’s area of expertise...and Dorothea’s problem certainly fit the bill. As a talented young woman determined to have a life of luxury and wealth once she finally married off, it was absolutely critical that Dorothea met and mingled with as many suitors as possible. Otherwise, how else would she find the perfect spouse to take her away and spoil her with the finest hats in the land? She needed to meet people...and that was most certainly one of Byleth’s weak points.

Girl barely talked. When she did, it was usually only to the bossy tiny ghost girl that watched her fuck students.

It was because Byleth was mostly socially inept that she turned to another one of the monastery’s talented professors to handle Dorothea’s unique problem, and thankfully, it was one that the songstress already had a wonderful relationship with.

“Oh, I’m just so happy that I was asked to help you, dear!” Manuela held an arm around Dorothea’s shoulders as they walked through the town surrounded the monastery, brimming with pride for her. As always, Manuela carried herself with an aura of grace and sophistication...that quickly fell apart under the slightest bit of scrutiny. She looked elegant and radiant at first glance before someone noticed the slutty sway of her hips or the bounce of her barely-covered breasts, or the fact that the scent that clung to her was the same perfume as the call girls deeper in the city. Manuela was easily identified as a gleefully trashy tramp even before someone knew her reputation, which did her no favors. “We’re going to have so much fun tonight! Who knows? You might even meet that future husband in just a few minutes!”

“I’m excited to be here, too, Manuela!” Dorothea giggled, practically bouncing with every tiny step. Her hands clenched into cute fists as she rocked back and forth in an almost melodic sway, keeping their rumps at a metronome’s swing while they made their way through the village. “You really think this is the right way to meet guys?”

“Of course, dear! Who knows more eligible, handsome men than me?” It was hard to argue with that logic, tragically flawed as it was. Manuela gave Dorothea another squeeze as they kept moving forward, making a beeline for a building that sat adjacent to the village tavern - dimly lit with no signs, yet brimming with noise and activity from within. “You know, Dorothea, I was a little upset when Professor Byleth chose your house to look over. I was really hoping that I’d get to teach you everything I know.”

“I was hoping that too, Manuela.” Dorothea admitted, shrugging a little with a blush on her cheeks. “But it isn’t so bad. Professor Byleth’s been really great about making sure the Black Eagles have lots of other girls for me to spend time with. And some cute boys, too! And...when Lindhart made a snippy comment to Bernadetta, Professor Byleth just started slapping him really hard, and for a really long time. It was lovely!”

The two women laughed as they finished the last few steps to the building beside the tavern, rightfully delighting in the professor’s willingness to smack the sleepy prick into actually giving a shit about the world around him. With Lindhart fully out of mind by the time they reached the door, Manuela turned to Dorothea with a proud smile on her mature features, and slipped a hand forward to gently adjust the girl’s fashionable hat.

“Now dear, remember everything we talked about,” She cooed, a smug and lusty smile spreading across her elegant features. “You only need to exchange pleasantries with the ones you really enjoy. If a man can’t keep you satisfied when he’s got this much help, he certainly isn’t worth marrying no matter how much money he has!”

“Understood, Manuela, I’m ready!” Dorothea responded in delightful fashion, and together the two pushed forward and entered the room. For Manuela, it was just another Friday night spent at her usual hangout - a place where she met all the men in the village in her own constant pursuit for a spouse. For Dorothea, it was a chance to follow in the footsteps of her mentor, and maybe even get on the right path for her future.

For the dozen or so men on the other side of the door, it was a real treat, since they weren’t expecting Manuela to have company.

“Hey boys, a new slut!” One of them cheered from the back, and they all gleefully applauded. “Let’s have ourselves some fun!”

***

If it was any girl other than Dorothea, Manuela would’ve been bothered by how many men immediately flocked to her. As the curly-haired brunette was soon swept up in the grip of three, four, five different men, her mature companion simply chuckled as she held her chin in her palm, clicking her tongue while she watched. It was exciting in its own right, watching as they pawed greedily along her young body within mere seconds of first seeing her. Groping her breasts, pulling at the hem of her skirt, slipping their face into her curly locks and taking long, deep breaths of her aroma. Judging by the blush on Dorothea’s face she didn’t mind the attention at all - it wasn’t all that different from some of the fawning she received while she was a songstress, although this time the core focus was much more intimate.

“All right, gentleman, I know you’re all so very used to my particular affections…” Manuela began, stretching out her arms and giving her chest a small wiggle, letting her breasts bounce and sway. “But this evening you’re trying to impress my dear friend Dorothea. She’s looking for a husband, boys, so try to give it your all and make a good impression! I’ll be more than happy to take care of anyone that finds Dorothea...occupied. Just be careful you don’t waste too much of your precious energy on me before you make your case with our lovely young guest!”

Dorothea, through the sea of men groping and grasping at her, smiled brightly at her mentor from across the room. It was hard to speak up with their fingers probing each and every part of her and with her body already starting to quiver in building delight, but the gaze of fondness she offered to the older woman said a lot. She deeply, deeply appreciated the kindness Manuela was offering her that Friday night. She was giving up a fraction of her fun to help her student, her friend, and that sacrifice was recognized and appreciated. Manuela even received a gently blown kiss from Dorothea, just before the girl’s wrist was grabbed so her hand could be guided down to the nearest suddenly exposed cock.

“All right, all right, stop shoving!” Dorothea giggled, even as she lowered herself down to her knees. The dicks were flying free almost immediately, slapping her cheeks, nudging her lips, and tangling within her hair. She did her best to handle them each and give a kiss to every would-be suitor, though it wasn’t long before she realized that she was fighting a losing battle. Before long her mouth had been claimed by one of the largest, slapping down against her tongue and forced into her mouth, and her eyes went crossed as the man offering it started to hungrily fuck her face. A bit forward considering the fun had only begun, but after all, he was used to Manuela!

The older woman leaned casually against the wall, studying the line forming around the cocksucking songstress. The tavern men were eager to push each other out of the way, and Dorothea was forced to switch dicks several times as they nudged and shoved one another, constantly keeping a new, fresh prick pushed past her lips. All the while Dorothea happily sucked on each one she was offered, curling her tongue and letting it ride along the curve, doing her best to push her lips to each man’s lap to show off her deepthroating capabilities. Some of the men demanded heavy facefucking thrusts that left her gagging and whimpering while others seemed content to simply hold their dicks forward and let her tease it with her tongue, and Dorothea swiftly adapted to whatever the current man’s preference. A talented girl to be sure, and one that made for a fine successor to the elder songstress that had been their slut for months.

Before long, it became clear that Dorothea’s mouth simply wouldn’t be enough for more than a dozen men eager to stake their claim. Soon she was being pulled back from her knees and lifted up, all as several pairs of hands clawed at her outfit and started pulling it aside. The skirt, the blouse, her delicate undergarments that never stood a chance...it wasn’t long before Dorothea was wearing nothing but her calf-high leather boots and her signature hat - the latter of which would have been a grave error to knock away by any overzealous man.

Dorothea always wore her hat while she fucked. That was just the way of things.

Manuela’s tongue rolled across her lips as she studied her darling student - from the blush on Dorothea’s spit-soaked lips as her pussy and ass were claimed by men standing side by side, the girl’s knees pushed to her chest as they forced her onto her side. They were enjoying her atop a rickety table that shook and shivered with every one of their thrusts, and Dorothea was doing her damndest to keep five happy at once. One in each of her lower holes, one down her whimpering gullet, and then two in her hands. Doing everything she could...and still there were well more than eight men waiting in the wings. With a soft laugh and a shrug of joy, Manuela started to saunter towards the table, curling her fingers and gesturing some of them closer.

“I know you’re all waiting for my beautiful young friend’s holes…” She began, just as her delicate fingers hooked against her already revealing outfit and worked to shrug it free. In a simple and well-practiced motion Manuela stripped and stood before the group in nothing but her heels and beauty mark, revealing a figure that they all knew well...but could always appreciate for the curvy beauty of the elder songstress. She might have had a few years on Dorothea, but it was still a body that could keep up with all those horny tavern boys. “But I’d make the argument that even if this isn’t the pussy you’re currently thirsting over...it’s better than none. Wouldn’t you boys agree?”

Rapid head nods abound, and more men moved to join the party.

Manuela gasped and groaned as she was suddenly foisted onto the table right beside her student, and the men were swift to roll her into the same position resting on her side. The girls were pressed back-to-back with their knees folded towards their chest, while four men stood at the foot of the table to share a pair of pussies and asses that were absolutely craven for their attention. More flocked around the edges begging for blowjobs or, at the very least, the touch of expert fingers of talented slutty songstresses. Manuela and Dorothea, practically a matching pair at that point, were happy to oblige.

The wet sounds of depraved penetration filled the tiny offshoot building beside the tavern, all along with a series of hungry moans coming from the pair. The thrill of having her back pressed to Dorothea’s made the cocks plunging into her all the more exciting, and both women spared a hand not for the boys around them, but for each other. Their arms stretched down to their sides and they found each other’s grip - interlocking fingers and squeezing in a sentimental, almost romantic way. They could get gangbanged anytime they wanted - just as Manuela often did - but this? This was special because they were together.

Over a dozen men and only two sluts - it was only a matter of time before holes were filled by the rich, creamy spunk that they’d be bathed in by the time they were done. Manuela and Dorothea earned their first loads so scandalously close to one another it proved just how in synch they were, and their hands tightened against their friend’s as each of them felt a throbbing dick unleashing warm torrents of cum into their asses. Their pussies were next with the young men enjoying them, and whether it was Dorothea’s fertile, young entrance or Manuela’s experienced folds, both provided a fine place to thrust and cum and enjoy. By the time the men pulled out of their lower holes their entrances were already dripping and moist, but there were more men already lining up eager to take their place.

It went on like that for some time with the songstresses laying back to back, enjoying each other’s company along with a nearly endless supply of dick. But after what was easily their fifth load in their lower holes and the third swallowed mouthful from the ones near their heads, it was time for a change of position. Dorothea was the first to offer it, lifting her mouth from a cum-glazed dick, shimmying her hips to prevent the entrance of the next pair. She gazed up at the army of handsome, but ultimately forgettable men, and licked her lips as she started to rise.

“I’m not getting nearly enough of my dear Manuela!” She announced with glee, and then invited herself one step over. Before Manuela or any of the men could protest Dorothea straddled her teacher’s face with her cum-loaded cunt, pushed her naked figure down to close the connection, and buried her mouth against a hood left glistening with white. She went to work a split second later, but not before calling out to their new suitors. “Don’t you dare stop, boys! Not when you have the two most beautiful songstresses in the world before you!”

Manuela simply gazed up at the cum-filled slit in front of her, shook with a nervous swallow, and gently dipped her head forward. In the same instant she could feel another prick push against her slit and slowly work itself inside, inching forward bit by bit and making her tighten up once more. As silly as it may sound, she didn’t expect to taste her student’s pussy that night...or ever, to be honest.

But now that she was there, even with the countless horny men surrounding them, her interest was purely on that of her beloved student.

***

Manuela and Dorothea’s night out was long and eventful, even if it wasn’t particularly successful. Hours later the two women were walking back along the road again, making their way to the monastery with their hands held and their bodies beyond spent. With each step both of them dripped cum from their lower holes - whether it was from underneath Dorothea’s miniskirt or well past the graceful folds of Manuela’s revealing dress. Dorothea’s poor hat was soaked and in desperate need of washing, but it was her own fault for refusing to take it off. As they continued, Manuela gazed to her student and smiled gently, a hand lifting to tease one of the girl’s brown, cum-stained locks.

“Did you find a man you might be interested in marrying, dear?” She asked, a brow arching. “That thick dockworker that had your ass while I drank from your slit seemed nice, if a bit on the low income side.”

Dorothea pursed her lips, and gently shook her head. In truth, there were a lot of fine men there at the tavern...and she could remember some of the best. The one that fed his cock in between a hungry kiss between the two songstresses, the one that made it a point to press them side by side and plunge one stroke into each pussy in turn, or the one that fucked Manuela’s tits while Dorothea rested her head on her teacher’s chest, mouth open and tongue rolled forward. She could remember what they did...but she couldn’t remember their names. She only knew of the fun she had, and the single common thread across all of her favorite moments.

“None of them were what I’m looking for, Manuela.” Dorothea sighed softly, and rolled her shoulders with her hand tightening upon her teacher’s. “I want...someone that makes my heart race. Someone that takes my breath away. Someone well off and sophisticated and tireless and just...just so beautiful that she turns flaws into treasures.”

“A lofty goal, dear.” Manuela chuckled. “I can’t imagine you’ll find someone meeting all those criteria here in Garreg Mach.”

“I’ve got...someone in mind.”

Whatever was said between the two women in the seconds that passed, Byleth didn’t know. The professor was watching from the window of her office, a chessboard in front of her with a game in progress. She tilted her head in curiosity at the scene going on in the middle of the cobblestone road of Garreg Mach - a scene of Dorothea throwing herself into Manuela’s arms and kissing her with a passion that was absolutely unchecked. The younger woman had leg popped back and a spritely pleasure to her motions, and the pair made out with an affection well beyond mere lust, ignorant of the face in the distant window watching them.

Or two. Ish.

“Well well, don’t they seem to be getting along splendidly.” Sothis observed, her cheek practically to Byleth’s. After getting bored with the scene the green-skinned girl floated back to her seat, pointing to the chess board. “Good for them. It’s your move.”

Byleth simply nodded, turned back to the game, and made another move. Sothis’ critical eyes gazed across the board for a split second, chuckled to herself, and pointed to the piece she desired Byleth move for her.

“Ha! I’ll have you checkmated in three moves.” The impish, mysterious girl chided her. “What do you say to that, great professor of Garreg Mach?”

A shrug, and a tiny hint of a smile. The evening continued quietly between the two for a few seconds longer, until Sothis’ voice finally lifted once more - with a rare question that could draw Byleth to speak.

“Do you want to watch each other masturbate after this?”

“Yes, yes I do.”

End of Chapter Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pssssst. I've been doing a lot of Fire Emblem stuff lately. Keep your eyes peeled for more, and follow my [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales) to stay up to date!


	4. Too Many Mommies, Not Enough Exposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth spends some quality time with Rhea, while Sothis cheers her on! Bang that hot mom/daughter/pope, Byleth! I'm still not entirely sure just what the hell your relationship is to her, but she's hot and you gotta stuff that dick somewhere!

Let Bygones Be Byleths  
Chapter 4: Too Many Mommies, Not Enough Exposition  
-by Drace Domino

“Oh, Mother, I’m so happy that we have this time to spend together!”

“...uh huh.”

“What’s wrong, Mother? Does something trouble you? Let me know what it is, and I’ll be sure to utilize the full power of the church to see it conquered!”

Byleth just blinked, her lips pressed together in a thin line and her fingers pinching the handle of her cup of tea. Rhea...had a tendency to do that: invoke the power of the Church of Seiros on a moment’s notice. And call her Mother. She did both of those things a lot, even when the two were having intimate tea time together. For the most part, Byleth didn’t ask any questions and usually just went with the flow. The archbishop was a beauty beyond compare - almost unnaturally so, with a serene grace that would have been soothing if she wasn’t constantly making vague threats of divine vengeance to people that crossed her. Byleth didn’t fall into that category, thankfully, and so she was free to enjoy Rhea’s kindness...her serenity...her tea...and her pussy.

The last one of which was just...it was the best. So good. So damn good.

“Nothing’s bothering me.” Byleth offered sweetly, and set her teacup down on the table between them. It was a quiet evening in Rhea’s quarters, since the archbishop didn’t like to meet in the courtyard as the others so often did. Fair enough, considering every time Edelgard saw the two of them together she glared like an angry puppy. With stoic blue-haired woman folded her hands idly into her lap, looking to her elder that inexplicably always referred to her by such a maternal name. “The tea was lovely, Archbishop. What would you like to do next?”

“I know what she’s going to say.” The voice at the back of Byleth’s ear was familiar and playful, and sure enough the image of Sothis soon appeared behind her. Invisible to the eyes of Rhea but all too real to Byleth, the green-haired, youthful slip of a thing floated from side to side, practically purring as she did so. “She’s going to ask you to fuck her again. Just like the last time, and the time before that, and that time you needed to borrow her keys because Flayn accidentally locked herself and Seteth in the cellar.” Sothis drifted in a little closer, and though she could make no tangible, physical attention to her host, the mere tone of her whisper was enough to make Byleth shudder. “My daughter wants you to fuuuuuuck her, Byleth. And you’re going to do it, right?”

Byleth, still maintaining eye contact with Rhea, gave the slightest nod of her head. Something that could be passed off as an involuntary motion to the elder woman setting down her tea, but a strong confirmation to the impish little magical brat floating behind her. Byleth wasn’t even about to try unpacking the relationship between Rhea and Sothis - not to mention her part in it. She didn’t know, and she didn’t care. She was an unwitting pawn in all of this mess, but since Garreg Mach gave her an opportunity to fuck a seemingly never-ending chain of beauties, she wasn’t about to complain. This was way better than mercenary life and only ever getting the occasional handjob from a thankful blacksmith’s wife.

“Oh, my dear Mother, what to do...what to do…” Rhea was speaking once more, serene and thoughtful as she folded her fingers across one of her knees. She was playing coy in the worst possible fashion, considering how frequently she was glancing to the other side of the room where her bed was hidden behind a canopy curtain. The most comfortable bed in the whole monastery, Byleth could attest to that. Finally Rhea “remembered” an idea for what they could do to keep themselves occupied, and gestured towards the bed as predictably as could be. “Oh, I know! Mother? Would you like to enjoy the pleasures I can provide you? Last time was a...remarkable experience.”

“Do it, Byleth.” Sothis was practically giddy. “Fuck my daughter. It’s what I’d do if I had a physical body. Just look at her!” With that, Sothis floated in a half-circle to the other edge of the table, gesturing up and down to the graceful elegance that was Lady Rhea. The pale but beautiful features lined by mint-green hair, the flawless complexion of a woman that looked decades older than her supposed mother, yet still centuries younger than her reality. The thin, flat-chested floating girl only served as a delightful accessory to the entire lewd package that was a night with the archbishop. “Use my daughter just like you use your students, you horrible mess of a professor.”

Briefly, Byleth shot a glance to the side of Rhea, staring right at Sothis for a split second. The tiny young woman fidgeted with her fingers, murmuring as she did so.

“...my apologies. That was too far.” A small, awkward cough. “But are you going to do this, or...or what?”

***

Of course she was going to do it. That was never even in question. Mere moments later Byleth had Lady Rhea flat on the bed, her royal garb thrown aside to expose every inch of elegant, flawless beauty. A glorious set of breasts that were even more magnificent than Manuela’s were Byleth’s to enjoy and experience, from affectionate strokes of her fingertips to more intimate teases of her tongue across a pair of intensely sensitive nipples. Rhea was a wonderfully response lover, moaning and whimpering the more attention she received, writhing in the bed at the affections of the woman she thought was her mother. With her trails of long green hair laid flat against the mattress and her thighs spreading to expose a moistened slit, the older woman was in a state of absolute bliss.

“Oh, oh Mother...Mother, please...it feels so wonderful…” Byleth had barely touched her yet, and already she looked ecstatic. This archbishop really had a thing for her mom. “How I’ve missed this...how I’ve missed feeling you touch me…”

Byleth glanced casually over to Sothis, who simply gave a confused shrug.

“Don’t look at me.” She responded. “I only remember that she’s my daughter. Everything else is fuzzy.” Byleth simply rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back to the mature woman underneath her. Her face dipped forward to press heated kisses across Rhea’s throat just as her fingers slid down, moving across that flat, smooth belly to the petals underneath. With two fingers working gently back and forth against an ever-warming slit, she already had Rhea melting on the sheets. Mewling, whimpering, squirming like she was Dorothea the day Byleth took her virginity. It was downright cute, especially coming from someone as sternly intimidating as Rhea had the potential to be.

“Wow, I think she’s already good to go, Byleth!” Sothis chirped up from her vantage point. The tiny thing had flown across the bed and crouched down, glancing to where Byleth’s fingers were spreading the older woman’s pussy. The professor could already tell just how soaked Rhea was, but hearing it from Sothis’ lips simply reaffirmed her plan for the next moment. “Give it to her as hard as you want! I always enjoy watching you wrap her around your dick.”

She enjoyed the sight so much, in fact, that Sothis was already planning on getting in on the action in her own special way. She couldn’t interact with anything on the outside world, of course, but that didn’t mean she had to be a restrained observer. In a flash of light that only Byleth could see Sothis forced her clothes into the abyss - now hovering above the two women without a stitch of clothing anywhere on her tiny, youthful frame. Her flat chest stretched out as she gave a long and elaborate yawn, and even her fingers and toes curled as she made herself quite comfortable in that floating space above the lovers. Soon she hovered just a foot or so over the head of her supposed daughter, and with her legs spreading wide to showcase a pussy with a patch of neatly-trimmed green hair above, gave Byleth a nod of approval.

“I’m ready.” She announced, as if Byleth had been actively waiting for her instead of simply enjoying fingering the archbishop for a little longer. “You may begin fucking her now.”

Another roll of Byleth’s eyes, and the professor slapped her hand to the base of her shaft. With a small sway of her hips she moved herself into position, pressing that bulging cockhead up against the mature, glistening folds of the other woman. In blissful and bashful fashion Rhea looked up at her, and even with their current power dynamic, it was tricky for Byleth to shake the matronly vibe the other woman gave. Rhea was, to anyone else in all of Garreg Mach, a mommy. Either in terms of how she looked over them and tended to their needs...or simply the fact that not even Manuela could match the smoking hot glory of her mature beauty.

They were all mommies that night, in a way. All three of them. Byleth just grunted, and pushed her dick into Rhea’s slit before she thought about it too much - it was already making her head hurt.

“Ohh! Ohh Mot--mmph…!” Rhea’s excited voice was soon muffled - not by a kiss, but by one of Byleth’s thumbs as she pressed her palm to the side of the older woman’s face. As her thumb slid past those flawless lips and skated across a warm, wiggling tongue Rhea suckled upon it in pure delight, her eyes rolling back in her head just as her legs closed around the professor’s waist. Obedient and submissive to a glorious degree when she was with Byleth, she’d gleefully suckle at anything she was given. A good way to silence her from the constant confessions of her love for her “mother.”

Byleth was inside Rhea now, thrusting steadily back and forth and watching the beauty of the older woman’s figure react to every thrust. The sway of glorious breasts, the gentle bounce to her flat belly, the way her cheeks blushed as she continued to suckle on the professor’s thumb...and of course, the sight of her youthful-looking, naked, weird, phantasmal goddess mother masturbating less than a foot above her head. And Sothis was really going at it.

“Mmm...it’s so much fun watching it go into her!” She practically growled as she licked her lips, the center three fingers of one hand firmly fit inside of her pussy. While she stretched herself across her digits her other hand was working at her hood, rapidly teasing and twitching against her godly clit, sending more and more shockwaves through her. “Just like one of your slutty students! I love watching you ram that thing into whatever hole you can get it into! It...it just seems so...so familiar…”

There was probably something there to analyze if Byleth cared to. Sothis was already a horny little mynx that fueled her own worst tendencies - it was no real surprise that the two of them were saddled together. She could only imagine Sothis floating around Fodlan claiming anyone she desired, up to and including her own mature, elegant daughter. For such a tiny package, she was a real piece of work.

“Hey! Hey, Byleth!” Sothis hissed, just as she pumped her fingers faster within her phantasmal pussy. “Spit in her mouth! And...and slap her some! And tell her to ask Mommy for more! And...an-” She caught sight of the glare Byleth was giving her, and then awkwardly coughed with a blush moving over her cheeks. “-nevermind. You’re doing great. But for the record, it’s been a few days since you’ve spit in someone’s mouth.”

It was always with the spitting in someone else’s mouth with this one. Kinky spooky ghost goddess girl that she was.

Byleth removed her thumb from Rhea’s mouth in the aftermath, and when she dipped her head forward Sothis almost hit a peak of anticipation - but much to the girl’s regret, it was just for a kiss. Byleth’s lips crushed against Rhea’s own as their tongues met and began to wrestle, wiggling hungrily against each other as Byleth’s motions continued. She was slamming in and out of the monastery’s ruler - missionary style, appropriately enough - and the momentum of her hips was picking up. The sound of flesh clapping against flesh filled the chambers of Rhea’s nearly-royally luxurious room, just as the pair began to breathe heavy and hot in the heat of their passion. Rhea’s arms locked tight around Byleth, slipping one hand into her hair and forcing her to kiss her even harder, biting at a bottom lip and offering more murmurs of “mother” into the younger woman’s mouth.

Byleth couldn’t see the bratty little imp masturbating above them anymore, but it was all for the best. She could, and did, watch Sothis finger herself to a spiritual squirting orgasm any time she wanted. But her tea times with Rhea only came once a week, and she needed to make the most of them. Any frustrations that the professor might have had regarding Rhea’s delusion or Sothis’ crass behavior faded away entirely thanks to the wonderful grip of Rhea’s hole, and as the elder woman started to pitch herself into a moaning climax Byleth was swift to join her. She pressed her hands fiercely down to Rhea’s figure - one at the square center of her chest and the other lost in her light green hair, and with one final thrust she started to pump her load within her “daughter’s” cunt.

The entire time Rhea was filled the kiss continued, and the archbishop absolutely melted from the attention. She howled into their kiss, clung desperately to Byleth’s shoulders, locked her ankles behind the woman’s back and refused to let her go even for a second. And just above the orgasming pair Sothis was soon to join, finally squeezing at her tripled touch to the point of hitting her peak. She whined and whimpered and when Byleth opened her eyes, even though she was kissing Rhea she could see Sothis had floated nearby. So close that if she were physically manifested she’d be resting her tiny ass on her daughter’s forehead, just so Byleth could see how juicy her hole had gotten.

When Byleth finally started to peel back, she was wearing a smug smile on her typically-stoic lips. Glistening with sweat and quite satisfied with their first romp, she was soothed by the knowledge that her tea times with Rhea had a tendency to last all night. If this was to be a night like most, Sothis would only have enough power for a few more moments at best - it wasn’t uncommon for the little thing to cum herself into disappearing within Byleth’s head until she could take a nap. Already Sothis was yawning, holding her glistening fingers before her mouth as she stretched.

And as Byleth knelt there, gazing at the naked little thing...she couldn’t help but feel a certain affinity for her. Sothis could be bossy. She could be demanding. And she was definitely a deviant on the level that most people would expect an ancient god to be. But she was also a friend...and she deserved a treat every now and again.

“My daughter?” Byleth finally spoke up, moving a hand down and brushing her fingers across Rhea’s cheek. The words clearly made the older woman light up in pleasure, even though she had no idea just what was coming. “I have something for you, my dear.”

“Mother, you’ve given me so much already!” Rhea swooned, her nethers still gripping fiercely at Byleth’s member. Cum was leaking from the folds of her slit, though the fact that her legs remained wrapped taut around Byleth’s waist helped to slow the tide. “But...but what is it, Mother?”

Sothis watched with saucer-wide eyes as Byleth’s thumb inched forward and pressed to the bottom of Rhea’s lips. She encouraged the older woman to hang her mouth open and roll her tongue forward, and once she did so Byleth suddenly leaned forward, spitting squarely in her mouth.

Sothis came on the spot. A twitch of her eye, a bounce of her tiny, flat chest, and in a flash of light she simply...poofed! Back into the ether of Byleth’s mind, sexually satisfied in a way Byleth couldn’t possibly comprehend. She didn’t even have the time to yawn before her shocking climax wasted the last few drips of her energy, but Byleth knew...Sothis appreciated that gesture.

And she wasn’t the only one.

“Ohhhh…!” Rhea cradled the offered spit on her tongue for a lingering second before hungrily closing her lips and swallowing it down. A strange offering, but one the archbishop relished in. Her arms then snaked up around Byleth’s shoulders to give her a truly wild and tight embrace, crushing the girl’s face against her mature, full breasts and roaring with bliss. “Oh Mother, some part of you really does remember the old days!”

Byleth just blinked, staring at the room past the eclipse of one of Rhea’s magnificent breasts. This was...a really weird family, but she was pretty happy to be a part of it.

The thick-cocked bridge between mother and daughter. That the daughter mistook as the actual mother, but also had a mother vibe herse--

Byleth pushed the confusing nonsense out of her mind, and simply lost herself between the splendor of Rhea’s amazing archbishop tits.

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Caspar's Cuck Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three playthroughs in, and Caspar's still the worst and Bernie's still the best. Let's celebrate that fact together.

Let Bygones Be Byleths  
Chapter 5: Caspar’s Cuck Class  
-by Drace Domino

“Ohh...I just don’t know about this, Professor!” Bernadette whined from her spot in Byleth’s shadow, padding along right at her heels. Her hands were firmly grasping her professor’s jacket as she was led forward, scuttling with short, nervous steps and doing her best to avoid eye contact with everyone they passed. “How is this going to help?!”

“I have to wonder that, myself.” Sothis chimed up. She was the final link in the chain, floating behind the duo that were moving through the monastery to a particular student’s room. With the determined professor at the lead Sothis made a curious but mostly apathetic caboose, the two of them sandwiching the shy young woman that needed to be dragged everywhere she went. Sothis folded one knee over the other, tapping her chin as she continued to float unseen and unheard by anyone but her host. “This seems like a bold plan, even for you. Do you really think it’s called for?”

“Bernadetta.” Byleth’s voice was thoughtful, patient, but clear enough for both of her followers to hear. “What did he do to you again?”

“H-H-He...he picked me up! Drug me outside! And I was squirming and telling him to put me down and that I didn’t want to be touched and, and, an-” She silenced herself when Byleth lifted a hand in a gentle command, gulping down the rest of the story and going back to burying her face against Byleth’s cloak. The professor spoke up casually in the aftermath, and even though she was speaking directly to Sothis...it didn’t really matter with Bernie. Her critically timid student wasn’t exactly the type to try to interject herself into a conversation, even if she thought she was the only other person around.

“He has to learn that my students aren’t to be touched if they don’t ask for it.” The professor’s voice was calm, flat, emotionless. Just like always. “And so I’m going to show Caspar exactly who Bernadetta belongs to.”

“Y...Yeah! You’re right!” The girl clinging to her managed to chirp up, a little bravery creeping into her voice. The fact that Byleth referred to her like a third party didn’t seem to bother her, especially considering her own habits. “Bernie’s the professor’s property! That means...that means he better keep his grubby hands off of me!”

Sothis, floating behind with a deadpan expression, didn’t seem entirely impressed.

“This is exactly what that short-haired girl did with your father.” She remarked, but Byleth ignored her comment, confident that she could pull off Leonie’s gambit far more effectively than that upstart. Soon they entered the student dorms, and a swift turn put them on a beeline for Caspar’s door. That rowdy young man had been trouble for her since day one - always starting fights, refusing to acknowledge his limitations, constantly underestimating dangers on the battlefield. He needed to be taken down a few pegs for a dozen reasons, and this was going to do it for sure.

Byleth was going to give Bernadetta the fucking of her life...and Caspar was going to sit there and watch it happen.

And probably Sothis too, but she was admittedly way more into that sort of thing.

***

“Professor, why do I have to sit here and watch this? And why do you have to do it in my room?!” Caspar crossed his arms over his chest, pouting furiously. As he sat at the edge of his bed it was evident he was the only one not having any fun on it, and that was entirely by the design of Byleth’s lesson plan. Scowling furiously, Caspar’s eager demeanor seemed understandably muted, considering the circumstances. “Can’t you do this anywhere?”

“No questions during the lesson, Caspar.” Byleth’s voice was short and swift, the stern tone of a teacher keeping order in her classroom. And for Byleth, the classroom was wherever lessons were taught! The main hall, the battlefield, the other end of a student’s bed while a different student sucked her cock...Byleth was a versatile teacher in that regard. With a soft noise of contentment rising from her throat Byleth threaded her fingers into Bernadetta’s shaggy hair, guiding the girl’s head to dip even lower to tend to her balls. “You’ve licked the shaft enough, Bernadetta. Show me what else you’ve learned.”

“Y-Yes, Professor! Right away, Professor!” When Byleth firsts brought her into Caspar’s room and ordered Bernie to strip, the shy young woman nearly fainted from the command. It wasn’t until Byleth had stripped the girl’s clothes away herself and gave her no say in the matter that Bernadetta’s young body became exposed - free to not only the gaze of the professor and her ghostly friend, but the stubborn young man that dared pick her up without consent. Much to Bernie’s surprise, once she was left bare with that modest chest and that wonderfully round little rear, she didn’t feel quite so self-conscious...and if anything, she was starting to enjoy showing off! As strange as it was, and as much as Bernadetta disliked attention of any kind, when she was naked and on her knees in front of her professor things just felt...right. “A-Am I doing a good job, Professor?”

“Caspar? Do you think she’s doing a good job?” Byleth’s voice rose in the room, just as Bernie’s mouth dipped to her balls. The purple-haired recluse started to worship them with widely stretched lips and a long, hungry tongue, smoothing back and forth across each side while leaving the pouch glistening in her spit. It was messy, sloppy, noisy work filled not only with the moist music of her tongue smoothing across Byleth’s sack but tiny whimpers of delight that came from Bernie herself - shivering noises of pleasure and glee that ran through her as she worked. Byleth, with a stone-faced gaze turned to face Caspar, patiently waiting for the boy to respond. “Can you tell if I’m enjoying her or not?”

“Well...I mean...obviously you are!” Caspar pouted all the harder, scrunching his nose up and closing his arms even firmer around his chest. He was sitting with crossed legs and hunched shoulders, sneering like the immature brat he was so prone to being. Typically Caspar rushed headlong into any conflict - never one to back down from a fight, always eager to jump into action even if it wasn’t called for at the moment. But this? This sitting around watching as Bernadetta sucked on Byleth’s dick?! He scoffed, and gestured towards Byleth’s member with a flailing gesture. “You’re rock hard, Professor! If you’re going to fuck her, just fuck her and get it over with, all right?!”

Byleth quirked a brow, and Bernie gave a chirping moan against the soft, warm flesh of her professor’s balls. Floating behind the blue-haired girl, seen and heard only to one, chuckled and held her hands to her belly.

“Oh, my my my!” Sothis beamed, and clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth. “He’s putting up such a fuss! I’ll admit, this is way more effective than what that girl attempted to pull off with your father.” She slipped a hand forward, idly tapping at her chin as she pondered. “Do you suppose the boy is enjoying it? He certainly seems to be squirming around a lot, like a fish at the end of your line.”

Sothis was observant, that much was for certain. Byleth had noticed that Caspar was sporting a bulge from the moment she peeled Bernadetta’s clothes away from her, and it continued to cause him discomfort throughout the entire oral lesson. He shifted back and forth, pressed his thighs together when he thought she wasn’t looking, and likely would’ve stuffed his hand down the front of his uniform if his pride would have allowed it. It was almost enough to make Byleth quirk a smile, but she had more important matters at hand. After gazing down at Bernie and pulling her spit-soaked balls away from the girl’s mouth, Byleth finally spoke and began to rise up to her feet.

“Bernadetta, lay flat on the bed. Caspar, sit on the floor right here.” Her finger moved with precision, placing her students with a specific purpose in mind. “I’m ready to advance the lesson.”

“Bernie’s going to get fucked?!” Bernadetta was practically bubbling over with excitement, and scrambled to obey her professor’s command. Caspar’s movements were far more begrudging, and the boy slammed his feet to the floor while he moved to do as instructed. As Bernadetta giggled and flopped into position, Byleth suddenly snagged one of Caspar’s arms - holding the boy close as she lowered her mouth to the edge of his ear. Her words were a hushed whisper meant only for him, and they harbored not only a stern warning for the boy, but a bit of a reprieve as well.

“From now on, you don’t lay your hands on someone if they tell you not to.” She cautioned him in a firm tone, just as her hand tightened against his arm. There was nothing veiled about that threat - if he stepped out of line one more time, he’d have a far rougher punishment coming. Once she let her voice hiss in his ear she started to release him, though offered one more thought before finally letting her fingers fall away. “By that merit, what you touch on your own body is your business.”

Caspar, whose cheeks were flushed bright red and whose eyes had gone large at the words of warning from his teacher, simply nodded. He understood the message well enough. He didn’t have to sit in discomfort and squirming frustration if he didn’t want to. For what was about to come next, he was free to touch himself...even if he wasn’t free to touch either of them. Caspar slid down to the floor and braced his back against the edge of the mattress, thinking about his teacher’s words as he did so. While Byleth moved into position - standing with her feet adjacent to either side of Caspar’s hips and her cock looming a few inches above his head - Sothis made an impressed noise as she spoke to her host.

“That was very kind of you.” She cooed, watching as Byleth grasped Bernie’s hips, dragging her closer to the edge of the mattress. The shy young woman was braced on her hands and knees, and as Byleth moved her into position the union of her teenage pussy and her professor’s cock would take place mere inches above Caspar’s head - the best seat in the house now that he had permission to touch himself. Sothis even feigned giving a tiny kiss to the top of Byleth’s head, which the professor couldn’t feel...and yet still somehow sensed. “You truly are a talented teacher.”

Since Caspar’s vision was blocked by a dick pressing against a tender pussy with a patch of purple hair above it and Bernie’s gaze was fixed on the far wall of Caspar’s room, Byleth didn’t mind looking at Sothis and offering her a smirk and a wink. It was nice to know that the floating, tiny brat could still be impressed with her.

“Mmm, Professor, it already feels so good!” Bernadetta was wiggling her hips from side to side, grinding her folds against the tip of the older woman’s cock. Byleth had to actively squeeze the girl’s waist to keep her in place, always ensuring that she was perfectly positioned just above Caspar’s face. Bernie was thriving underneath the attention of Caspar, and even Byleth had to admit...she was surprised. Impressed, even. Perhaps this was the key to helping the girl come out of her shell this entire time. “H-Hurry up, please! I don’t know if I can wait anymore!”

With a smirk, Byleth gave Bernie precisely what she begged for. She squeezed the tip of her prick precisely to the girl’s entrance before suddenly slamming forward, fucking Bernadetta down to the base with one fierce, hard stroke. The girl’s voice filled the air in a sudden shriek of delight, and Bernie gripped at Caspar’s sheets to prevent herself from flailing right off the bed. Byleth held nothing back, giving Bernadetta no time to get used to the girth of her member before she pulled back and slammed forward once more, drilling in and out with rapid, desperate pumps of her impressive length. The soaked slit of the teenage shut-in handled every last thrust with a firm, moist grip - and just inches below, Caspar could experience it all. The flawless sound of Byleth’s shaft driving deep into that wet hole, the intense smell of arousal that came from their passionate union, and from time to time a few drops of nectar that splashed from Bernie’s slit down to his face.

A few minutes ago, he was outraged that his professor forced him into this. Now? He was ready to sing her praises for giving him permission to play with himself. Caspar whimpered from underneath them both as he flopped his length out of his pants - smaller than Byleth, but then, most men at Garreg Mach were. With his length firmly within his grip he began to pump himself furiously, watching with utter fascination as his professor pounded the girl he had been nurturing a tiny crush on. Oddly enough, for Caspar there was no shame in that moment. No jealousy that Byleth was fucking Bernadetta, no hostility in his typically ready-to-fight mind.

If anything, he was thankful. Thankful that his teacher let him witness this...and thankful she was so patient in teaching him this lesson.

Caspar continued to stroke his length as Byleth fucked Bernie faster and faster, and the timid young woman’s voice filled the room with the sound of profound pleasure. It almost would’ve been enough to convince the students out on the school grounds that Caspar was giving her the fucking of her life, but that ship sailed the second they all watched Bernie follow Byleth into his room. There was no doubt among any of the students who was making the shut in sing that afternoon.

“B...Bernie’s feeling...really good!” Bernie wobbled on her knees, struggling to keep herself braced upon them. She looked back at Byleth to see the stone faced features of her professor, as difficult to read as she ever was, but still giving it to her with every bit of strength she could. “P...Professor! I...I might...I might do that...that thing I did before, I…”

“Then do it.” Byleth responded simply and firmly, her hands locking all the tighter to Berine’s waist. She even began to stand on her toes for a bit of extra leverage, thrusting downward into Bernie’s slit and bringing her pussy even closer to Caspar’s face. She couldn’t see or hear the boy below them, but she knew damn well what he was doing...and could guess at the intense pleasure he was experiencing. Caspar was a bit of a pain sometimes, but like so many of her students just needed a bit of discipline.

Or, like an unruly pet, a little squirt to correct his behavior.

Bernie was going to give him just that, if her words were to be believed. The first time the girl was fucked into a squirting orgasm she almost imploded on herself in shame - apologizing so hard and fast to Byleth that she started to hyperventilate. It had taken the older woman quite a bit of effort and gentle coaching to teach Bernie that her explosive orgasms weren’t just acceptable but thrilling in their own right, and with the confidence her professor gave her the girl was ready to lean into it. From squirting in shame and apologizing endlessly to eagerly waiting for when she’d blast her classmate’s face with her guiltless nectar.

Bernie’s emotional growth was unstoppable!

Byleth could tell her student was getting close, and she made sure to join her by the time the moment was upon them. With one sharp, swift clap of her hand against Bernie’s ass she thrust downward yet again, pushing her so far down that her glistening slit “kissed” Caspar’s forehead in the split-second before she released. Caspar barely had time to process the sensation of the girl’s nectar glazing his forehead before the torrent came, and he sat there point blank while the two unloaded upon each other. Neither one of them were thinking about his presence...but he would certainly feel the storm of their enjoyment on his cheeks.

While Bernie squirted her nectar down upon Caspar in a shocking hot streak, Byleth pumped her load deep into the young woman with a girthy length throbbing hard against the girl’s tightly-gripping folds. Caspar himself spasmed and quaked underneath the attention - from the scent to the heat plastering his face and the squirt and cum soaking his frankly ridiculous hair - he had no other recourse but to unload within his own trembling, tight-fisted hand. His streaks of cum flew into the air before falling right back down against his lap, and the boy was left pounding his member in whimpering glee, his face coated and his shirt collar soaked.

“That’s all for now.” Byleth announced simply, much to the chagrin of her students. Bernie looked over her shoulder with her creampie oozing from her slit and a pouty look on her adorable cheeks, and Caspar gazed up at his professor with a clear need to discuss just what happened. He’d have to sort things out for himself, though, as Byleth was already in the process of slipping her jacket back on and tucking her glistening dick underneath her skirt once more. “Bernadetta? Get dressed.”

“O-Okay, Professor, right away!” The girl wobbled from the edge of the bed, and as she did so her pussy naturally squeezed more of Byleth’s cum from its grip. It dripped and drizzled across him the entire time she shifted to her feet, including a fairly heavy spoonful of spunk that fell directly on his still-sensitive rod. Bernadetta didn’t even look at Caspar as she went about getting dressed, although Byleth looked down at the messy boy with a tiny smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

“I trust I won’t have to give you this lesson again, Caspar.” She announced simply, and dropped her hands at her hips. She waited for Caspar to catch his breath and look up to regard her properly before she added a tiny, thoughtful addition. A dare, if Caspar truly was as brave as he was headstrong. “It would be a shame if I needed to repeat myself. With Petra, or Catherine, perhaps.”

And with that, Byleth spun on a heel and made her way to the door - with Bernadette close behind her and the invisible Sothis taking up the rear. The spirit girl lingered for a few seconds afterwards, tilting her head and watching what Caspar did next. Sure enough, he sat there soaked in cum and breathing heavily...just before he lowered his hand to his member anew, and smeared Byleth’s cream across his tip.

“She really is a wonderful professor!” Sothis chirped in delight, and quickly rushed to catch up with her host.

End of Chapter 5.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first Three Houses tale!
> 
> [Check me on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
